


Amsterdam

by endlesslymissed



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, they meet in amsterdam again one year later
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslymissed/pseuds/endlesslymissed
Summary: Boris i Theo spotykają się po roku w Amsterdamie.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 2





	Amsterdam

Stałem przy taśmie i czekałem na swoją walizkę. Nerwowo poruszałem nogami, jakby gotowy w każdej chwili rzucić się biegiem przed siebie. Od lądowania tutaj minęło zaledwie kilka minut, a ja już czułem się, jakbym był uwięziony.

Starałem się nie rozglądać bardziej niż było to konieczne, wbijałem wzrok w podłogę. Luchthaven Schiphol, vertrektijd, aankomsten. Napisy po holendersku, komunikaty nadawane w trzech różnych językach, słońce wpadające śmiało do głównego holu, bezlitośnie przebijające się przez oszkloną fasadę budynku. Tym razem jest zupełnie inaczej, nie jak rok temu, powiedziałem sobie. Żadnych poszukiwań obrazu, żadnych strzelanin.

Los chciał, że ostatnim przystankiem mojej rocznej podróży, podczas której odkupywałem sprzedane „antyki” Hobiego, był Amsterdam. Być może zasłużyłem sobie na taką drwinę ze strony wszechświata; była w tym jakaś symbolika pochodząca rodem z epickiej powieści albo hollywoodzkiego filmu, co przyprawiało mnie o mdłości. Gdy udało mi się namierzyć nieszczęsną komodę, którą miałem tutaj odkupić, pomyślałem sobie: nie ma mowy, żebym wrócił do Amsterdamu. Kolejna myśl: jestem to winny Hobiemu.

Ale nie mogłem zrobić tego sam. Inaczej – nie chciałem być tutaj sam, więc dwa tygodnie przed planowaną podróżą napisałem do Borisa z propozycją dołączenia do mnie. Zupełnie nieprzemyślana, spontaniczna decyzja, którą pozwoliłem sobie podjąć. Byłem zaskoczony sam sobą, ale uznałem to za dobry pomysł. Tak było jednak dwa tygodnie temu, a teraz, ściągając z taśmy walizkę, wydawało mi się to kompletną głupotą i niedorzecznością. Moje dłonie drżały lekko. Ja i Boris mieliśmy się tutaj za chwilę spotkać. Ostatni raz widzieliśmy się rok temu, w Antwerpii, gdzie spędziliśmy dwa dni na sofie, oglądając filmy. Od tamtej pory wymieniliśmy kilka maili i kilka smsów. Krótkie wymiany zdań, zwięzłe streszczenia naszych żyć: gdzie teraz jesteś, co robisz. Kilka wyzwisk i brak poprawnej interpunkcji. Przez cały ten czas żaden z nas nie zaproponował spotkania. Gdzieś w głębi chciałem, by Boris bez zapowiedzi stanął w drzwiach sklepu, ale to się nigdy nie stało. Zamiast tego, z głupia frant zaproponowałem mu spotkanie w Amsterdamie, zupełnie bez kontekstu, z zaskoczenia, a Boris, nie zadając zbyt wielu pytań, tak po prostu się zgodził.

W kieszeni płaszcza zawibrował telefon. W tym samym momencie dostrzegłem burzę czarnych włosów tuż przy głównym wejściu. Zamiast do Borisa podejść, odebrałem telefon.

\- Potter? – Boris starał się przekrzyczeć gwar lotniska. – Widzę, że twój samolot już dawno wylądował, gdzie jesteś? Czekam przy głównym wejściu. Albo wyjściu, zależy z której strony spojrzeć.

\- Już idę. Widzę cię.

Wzrok Borisa spoczął na mnie. Pomachał mi, po czym popukał się w czoło.

\- Glupyy, zamiast gadać przez telefon, chodź tutaj.

Boris upuścił torbę i objął mnie. Jego włosy łaskotały mój policzek.

\- Ach, w końcu. – zaśmiał się.

\- Tak, w końcu.

Odsunął mnie nieco od siebie i przyjrzał mi się uważnie. Jego dłonie ciągle spoczywały na moich ramionach.

\- Potter, wyglądasz lepiej. – poklepał mnie po policzku. – Bardziej żywy.

\- Za to ty wciąż powinieneś przytyć.

Mimo to wyglądał dobrze, co jednak przemilczałem.

\- Ciężko pracuję – położył dłoń na sercu, w dramatycznym, rosyjskim geście. – Nie mam czasu na hodowanie brzucha. Za to ciebie pewnie karmi żona, nie? Chociaż śnieżynka nie wyglądała na taką, co chciałaby cię rozpieszczać, hm?

Odchrząknąłem. Moja mina musiała sprawić, że Boris porzucił temat mojego związku z Kitsey. Zaśmiał się pogodnie i poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

\- W porządku, rozmowy później, nie? Złapiemy taksówkę – Boris pociągnął mnie w kierunku wyjścia. Zimowe powietrze owiało moją twarz. – Jurija ze mną nie ma, więc musimy wszędzie wozić się sami. Ale to nic.

Wsiedliśmy do taksówki. Boris po holendersku wytłumaczył kierowcy, gdzie ma nas zawieźć.

\- Zabawne, że widzimy się po raz kolejny w tym cholernym mieście, co, Potter?

\- Gdzie myślałeś, że się zobaczymy?

\- Po Amsterdamie i Antwerpii rok temu? – zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Obstawiałem Nowy Jork. Myślałem, że nie wytrzymasz beze mnie zbyt długo i zadzwonisz z propozycją, żebym przyjechał i zaszczycił cię swoim towarzystwem.

Powiedział to żartobliwym tonem, cały czas się uśmiechając. Gdybym nie znał go dobrze, nie dostrzegłbym ukrytego smutku. Gorzka prawda zawarta w ironicznym komentarzu.

\- Ale widzimy się teraz. – poklepał mnie dłonią po kolanie. – Rozchmurz się, Potter. To miasto nie jest aż tak złe. 

Hotel był bardziej niż przyzwoity, ale po Borisie nie spodziewałem się niczego innego. Pozwoliłem mu zająć się zorganizowaniem noclegu; zdawał się znać Amsterdam bardziej niż okazyjny turysta. Wybrał hotel w zupełnie innej części miasta, doskonale wiedział, że chciałem uciec od wydarzeń sprzed roku, nie musiałem nic mówić.

Dwa oddzielne pokoje, zupełnie jak u zwykłych znajomych, którzy spotkali się przy okazji załatwiania swoich interesów, albo jak u starych przyjaciół, których nie łączyło już zbyt wiele. Nie mogłem go winić za tą ostrożność – postąpiłbym tak samo.

\- To co, Potter – zatrzymaliśmy się przed moim pokojem. – Ty idziesz załatwiać swoje sprawy, ja idę spać, bo padam na twarz. Wieczorem wychodzimy i nie ma, że nie. – uniósł palec ku górze, widząc, że chciałem mu przerwać.

\- Jasne – powiedziałem bardziej do siebie niż do niego, bo Boris, nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, odwrócił się na pięcie i zaraz zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju.

***

Przyciemnione światła w barze, ciepło rozchodzące się po moim ciele dzięki wypitej wódce. _Satellite of Love_ Lou Reeda w tle, stłamszone nieco przez toczące się wokół rozmowy. Boris opowiadał o tym, co przydarzyło mu się ostatnio w Niemczech. Historia zawierała Jurija, pewną walizkę z pieniędzmi i, jak się domyślałem, pominięte zostały szczegóły, które mogłyby brzmieć niepokojąco. Słuchałem jego głosu bardziej niż tego, co miał mi do powiedzenia.

\- Ach, Potter, jak dobrze znowu cię zobaczyć. Będę szczery: gdy widziałem cię ostatnio? Chodzące zwłoki. Martwiłem się, że i teraz będzie tak samo. Ale chyba nie, prawda? Jest lepiej? – ton jego głosu uległ nieco zmianie.

\- Lepiej. – zastanowiłem się chwilę. – Chyba. Rozwiązałem sprawy ze sklepem, reputacja Hobiego powinna być uratowana. Latem ja i Kitsey rozstaliśmy się.

\- Wow, wow – Boris uniósł ręce w dramatycznym geście. – Pisaliśmy ze sobą i nic nie mówiłeś. Co się stało?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Wymienialiśmy tylko krótkie wiadomości, po co miałem o tym wspominać? Nie było sensu brać ślubu, nie kochaliśmy się.

Czekałem z tą rewelacją, bo sam nie do końca wiedziałem, co chciałem zrobić dalej. Jeden z powodów tej decyzji siedział naprzeciwko mnie, ale nie wiedziałem, czy mogłem i czy potrafiłem powiedzieć o tym głośno.

Chwila ciszy, głęboki wdech.

\- Właściwie to każde z nas jest zakochane w kimś innym.

\- Tak, śnieżynka i ten dupek od papierosów. Ty i ruda, jak jej tam było? Pippa. – zastanowił się chwilę. – Nie mówiłeś, że ona jest poza zasięgiem? Olałeś tego jej faceta i wdałeś się z nią w romans, Potter? Porządny to ty nie jesteś.

Wypiłem kolejny kieliszek wódki, by dać sobie kilka sekund. Boris zrobił to samo, ale cały czas patrzył na mnie wyczekująco, jakby licząc na rozwinięcie historii mojego nieistniejącego romansu z Pippą. Mogłem skłamać, mogłem Borisa zbyć. Nie byłem jednak w stanie zrobić ani jednego, ani drugiego.

\- Nie miałem na myśli Pippy – powiedziałem cicho.

Barman podszedł do naszego stolika i postawił między nami zakąski – niewielkie szaszłyki, miseczkę oliwek i marynowane jajka. Normalnie Boris zacząłby jeść od razu, ale teraz siedział nieruchomo, rzuciwszy tylko barmanowi niechętnie polskie „dziękuję” i angielskie „to wszystko”, odsyłając go szybko i ignorując jego zdezorientowanie mieszanką języków.

Moja chwilowa odwaga i prawdomówność zdawały się ulatywać ze mnie z prędkością światła.

\- Jest jeszcze ktoś inny? – ciekawość i nadzieja w głosie. A może to drugie tylko sobie wymyśliłem.

\- Nie, Boris, nie ma nikogo innego.

Westchnąłem ciężko, niemal zirytowany. Dawałem mu mylne sygnały, wiedziałem o tym, ale nie mogłem zdobyć się na bezpośredniość. Chciałem, żeby się domyślił, żeby powiedział głośno za mnie to, czego nie mogłem z siebie wydobyć.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówiłem. Zacząłem obracać miseczką z oliwkami.

\- Wiesz, że kochałem cię w Vegas? – powiedziałem to niemal bezgłośnie. Nie patrzyłem na niego, ale ponowna cisza zmusiła mnie do uniesienia wzroku. Boris odchylił się i oparł o brązowe obicie kanapy. Było w tym geście coś nonszalanckiego, wiedziałem jednak, że coś ukrywał.

\- Kurwa. – zaśmiał się i odgarnął włosy z oczu. Z kieszeni płaszcza leżącego obok niego wyjął papierosa.

Jego reakcja zbiła mnie z tropu. Chciałem się wycofać, obrócić moje wyznanie w żart. Tylko się droczę, Boris, chciałem zobaczyć twoją reakcję. Wyraz jego twarzy mnie od tego powstrzymał.

\- Chyba wiedziałem. Ale to mnie tak kurewsko przerażało, że wolałem o tym nie myśleć.

\- Ja nie wiem, czy powinienem…

Odłożył wypalonego papierosa do popielniczki. Obserwowałem jego dłonie. Jedna z nich zbliżyła się nieco do mojej. Opuszki naszych palców prawie stykały się na stole.

\- Powinieneś. I ja też czułem się tak samo. Chociaż to błąd mówić o tym w czasie przeszłym.

Czułem się prawie tak, jakby Boris tymi słowami wepchnął mnie do zbyt głębokiego basenu. Dusiłem się jednak nie od chlorowanej wody, ale od słów, które chciałem powiedzieć, czułem je na końcu języka.

\- Nie mogłem się z nią ożenić. I ty, wróciłeś, po tylu latach. Nie mogłem sobie darować, miałem nadzieję, że coś się zmieni. Myślałem o wszystkim, co chciałem ci powiedzieć już w Antwerpii, ale nie potrafiłem. Przez ten rok pisaliśmy do siebie… Chciałem cię zobaczyć wcześniej, ale nie wiem. Bałem się.

\- Czego?

\- Tego wszystkiego jest tak dużo, Boris. Jestem tym zmęczony. Ale teraz, gdy rozmawiamy, nie wiem, czy to ma w ogóle znaczenie. Może to tutaj – wskazałem dłonią na nas – po prostu wystarczy. Kurwa, nie wiem.

\- Theo?

\- Tak?

\- Mogę zabrać cię do hotelu?

Sposób, w jaki zadał to pytanie; sugestywność jego słów. Poczułem ucisk w gardle.

\- Możesz.

***

Poruszaliśmy się w niespokojnym rytmie, prawie desperacko trzymając się siebie. Pot na jego ciele, błysk w oczach, nikłe światło nocnej lampki. Miałem wrażenie, że zapamiętałem jego ciało, że Vegas wydarzyło się zaledwie chwilę temu. Teraz było jednak zupełnie inaczej. Byłem pewny, że rano moja pamięć nie będzie szwankować.

\- Kochałem cię w Vegas – wydyszał mi do ucha – kochałem cię przez cały czas, gdy twoja ptitsa była ze mną. – pocałował mnie w ramię i schował twarz w zagłębieniu mojej szyi. – Kochałem cię w Nowym Jorku, w Amsterdamie, w Antwerpii. Nie mogłem zostawić cię za sobą, moya lyubov'.

***

\- Nie chcę stąd wyjeżdżać.

Boris leżał na brzuchu w poprzek łóżka, zupełnie nagi. Palił papierosa i obserwował moje nerwowe wędrówki między łazienką a pokojem. Próbowałem choć trochę ogarnąć bałagan, który zrobiliśmy przez trzy dni pobytu tutaj.

\- Słyszysz, Potter? Zostańmy jeszcze.

\- A twoja praca?

\- Ach, jeden telefon i Myriam zajmie się wszystkim jeszcze przez dzień, czy dwa.

Kucnąłem przy łóżku i zabrałem mu papierosa.

\- Muszę wracać. Sklep, umówieni klienci…

\- Nudziarz z ciebie, Potter. Żadnej spontaniczności.

Dmuchnąłem mu dymem w twarz.

\- Tak? A co to według ciebie było, jeśli nie spontaniczność? – spojrzałem na wygniecioną pościel, która przypominała o wydarzeniach poprzednich nocy. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

\- To był najlepszy seks w twoim życiu, Potter, ot co.

\- Z najbardziej narcystycznym dupkiem jak widać.

Odłożyłem papierosa do popielniczki. Boris złapał mnie za podbródek i skierował moją twarz z powrotem w swoją stronę. Poprawił mi okulary, po czym złożył pocałunek na moich ustach. Brak desperacji, brak pośpiechu. Wszystko zupełnie nowe.

Westchnąłem tylko, po czym wróciłem do pakowania walizki. Boris przestał paplać, co w jego przypadku było rzadkością. Cały czas mnie obserwował.

Spojrzałem na przygotowany paszport. Nagle wiedziałem, co – ze wszystkich rzeczy, które wciąż chciałem wyrazić – powinienem mu powiedzieć.

\- Boris? – jego nieruchoma sylwetka; wyglądał jak namalowany przez renesansowych mistrzów. – Przyjedziesz do Nowego Jorku, gdy będziesz mógł?

Uśmiechnął się, jakby odpowiedź na moje pytanie była najbardziej oczywistą prawdą tego świata.

\- Oczywiście.


End file.
